


Moonlight's Serenade

by LLN3dseestheLight



Series: Faded Moon [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Always-a-Girl-Stiles, Drabbles, F/M, Girl-Stiles, M/M, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLN3dseestheLight/pseuds/LLN3dseestheLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just moments in Stiles life. And how she deals with the wierd her life has become...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red

**Author's Note:**

> These are just drabbles and one shots. There wasn't enough to make a whole story. They'll mostly be of seasons 1. If I don't write about some imporant Teen Wolf plot point...just pretend it happen with Girl Stiles. I will try to post them in order.
> 
> Part One Of Faded Moon.

# RED

Stiles ran a through her newly dyed scarlett colored hair, as she sat at her desk with the web browser open on her computer. Glancing over at her bed where Scott sat with his math book open on his lap. Stiles wonder for the millionth time 'how did it go so wrong?' and 'werewolves are a thing, now?'

Scott hadn't said anything when he saw her new hair color. But knowing her boyfriend the way Stiles did, well she was sure Scott got why she dyed it the color she did. One of them had to wear the mark of what happen.

It had begun so innocently...All Stiles wanted was to get her boyfriend to do more than kissing. Stiles, blamed Melissa McCall's romance novel addiction for the fact that Scott was a die hard romantic. They had been dating for almost a year after Scott had confessed to having more than best freind type feelings for Stiles. Scott was a good boyfriend in the way he had never pressered her into doing anything she wasn't ready for but Stiles just didn't know how to tell him she wanted **more.**

So, Stiles came up with a plan...it was fool proof...A dark moonlit night...the woods of the Preserve...It should have been perfect!

How did it go all wrong?

Scary noises in the woods...like howls...glowing eyes that seemed to follow them...but that could have been Stiles imagnation. They got seperated in the dark forest. Then her father, the Sheriff, had caught Stiles in the woods after he had warned her not to go in them. He didn't know Scott had even been with her. More than once in the weeks that followed had Stiles wished that her father had caught Scott as well.

So, werewolves...yeah, where's Buffy when you need her?

Derek Hale had returned to Beacon Hills...Damn the man! But Stiles knew it wasn't really his fault, after all he didn't bite Scott. She sort of felt sorry for the guy he had lost his sister...It was because of Derek she and Scott found out that only an Alpha could turn a person in to a werewolf. Derek wasn't one...yeah...it would have been so much easier if Derek had been the one who bite Scott. Stiles life was just to complicated anymore.

Stiles wasn't even going to think about the hunters. 

Werewolf Hunters.

Really?

Seriously?

Yep.

This was now Stiles's life...

"Stiles!"

Scott's voice brought Stiles out of her thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"I've been thinking..."

"Scott? What have I told you about that?" Stiles said making a face at him, "I'm the brains...aaaannnddd you are the pretty!"

Scott rolled his eyes. It made her question why she was his best friend, let alone why she was even dating Scott.

"I need help with the whole wolf thing. We both know my control id shakey at best..."

That was an understatement. Scott had tried to kill her on his first full moon.

"And I'm so not asking Derek..." Scott scowled when he said the old boy's name.

Stiles frowned not understanding why Scott wouldn't want Derek's help. Sure the guy was growly and kind of a creeper...but he had offered to help Scott. Maybe not out of the kindness of his heart but he still offered and he didn't have to even that. Plus theDerek was a born wolf he would know all sorts of wolfy things thst Scott would need to know on day.

"...So, will you help me?"

Stiles nodded absently, after all this was all her fault. Scott would never have been in the woods that night if not for her. 

"Oh, I like your hair."

Stiles shut down her computer before looking back at the dark haired boy. He smiled the shy smile that was just for her alone.

"Thanks Scott." Stiles told him.

There came a moment of uncomfortable silence then Scott asked, "You want to make out?"

Stiles sighed in relief, "Thank god!" She pushed away from her desk and jumped onto the bed with Scott, "I thoght you would never ask!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

#  Cool Girl

Stiles walked sleepily down the hall to Mr.Harris's chem class, cursing all things werewolfy under her breath. She had been up most of the night reseaching things like, wolfsbane, silver and the phases of the moon. She yawned widely covering her mouth as she passed Lydia Martin, the most popular girl and one of he smartest. stiles wasn't suprised at the hot glare she recieved from the strawberry blond girl.Lydia had been on a tear ever since the results of the state I.Q. tests came back. Which no one would have know who was the smartest of them all if Danny hadn't hacked the schol records to find out for Lydia. When it came out that Stiles was smarter than the ginger haired girl Lydia had dropped Stiles as her best friend. It had hurt, sure...for a while. Now though Stiles could be more open about her crush on the girl and her boyfriend Jackson Whittmore, without any weird feelings on Stiles part. Scott though the crush was amusing and wonder why Stiles included such a douche like Jackson. Stiles had no real answer but, "Well, he's pretty?"

The new girl Allison Argent had taken Stiles place in Lydia's world, it seemed. Stiles wondered idly how long that would last? Stiles didn't know much about the girl but Scott seemed to notice her. Like noticed, noticed...Scott denied that but...Stiles wasn't so sure.

Stiles shuddered in rememberance of what Scott did just to learn Allison's name. She would never be able to eat mint chocolate chip ice cream or look Greenburg in the face again.

****

'Jackson is a is a ass to the royal degree!' Stiles thought, pushing away from the locker she had been so rudely shoved into by said ass. Ever since Scott had made first line Jackson had been more of a douche nozzle than ever. Not even Danny could stand to be around the blond boy and they had been freinds since well, ever? He even went as far as to accuse Scott of taking drugs!

'Drugs? As if!' Stiles snarled mentally.

****

Stiles was in the girls locker room after her track practice. Stiles sighed, it just wasn't fair that there wasn't a girls lacrosse team. And because of some out dated rule Stiles couldn't play on the guys team.

"Did you hear?"

Stiles barely heard the whisper.

"Scott McCall took Allison Agrent on a date. It was to Lydia's party last night."

That couldn't be right? Scott had told her he was going to be studying for a history quiz he had today.

Scott wouldn't lie to her, would he?

****

Derek Hale was in her house. He had about scared her to death. He was...

"Some one killed Laura."

The set of kicked puppy eyes the older boy flashed her out did anything she had ever seen. Not even Scott's could compare to those sad blue-green kaliascope eyes.Yeah, so okay...  After all she and Scott had dug up Laura's body and accused Derek of killing her.

Stiles owned him one. Maybe alot?

Derek then told her about the hunters. Werewolf hunters.

Come on? Seriously?

They liked to damage poor innocent Camroes...

'And that was a crime...that beautiful car.' Stiles thought.

Derek was of the same mind if the look on his face was anything to go by. "It was Laura's..." he muttered lowly. "Agrent..."

'Argent?' Stiles wondered, "Argent? As in Allison?"

'Fuck my life! If Scott really is that big of a moron...' But Stiles cut that thought off. She had no proof that Scott was cheating on her iwth Allison Argent. Stile asked Derek who he thought would want his sister dead. It was a better thing to worry about than what Scott was doing at the moment. She just had to keep her cool and talk to Scott later.

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I need some help...err ideas? I need Derek to to some sweet or dorky things so my Stiles will start to see him as more than a bad ass werewolf as cool as that is. 
> 
> I've got the Stiles and Scott break up written but i need a reason why. And scott...needs to miss some imporant day...not Stiles' mothers death day that's been done something else? 
> 
> please comment...there shiny!


	3. Chapter 3

# Over The Next Few Days

 

 

**Best BoyFriend: Lacrosse practice running late. Rain check on Call of Duty?**

Stiles had thought nothing when she had recieved the message since her own Track pratice was going long. But when she did get ti the lacrosse freild it was no one was there.She checked the boy's locker room...no one was there.

***

The chains fell out of her locker during class change. Causing the other students to stop and stare. Stiles was staring at he floor hoping her face was not as red as her hair when she hear Coach Finstock say..."Part of me wants to ask...but something tell me it's better not too..."

"Good plan, Coach." Stiles muttered. While Scott looked something between wanting the ground to swallow him whole and courious as what the chains were for.

***

Stiles yanked the cell phone out of the stuipid boy's hand. How dare they! She threw it against the wall ingoring the boy's protest and it her knees next to Erica Reyes...those morons! She screamed for some one to get a  teacher and Isacc Lahey catch her eye and motioned to Ms.Morell's office. Stiles gave him a grateful nod. Vernon Boyd was telling the other students that there was nothing to see and to go on to class. She tried to remember who to do for Erica when she had one of her attacks, Stiles made she Erica's clothes were not tight or and she made sure the blonde girl was stil breathing. Ms.Morell came out of her office already on the phone.Stiles gave Isacc another thankful look and Isacc nodded in return and Stiles smiles at Boyd who returned it with a worried look at Erica.

It was an unspoken rule that the school outcasts look out for each other.

***

"...I love bowling!" Allison said to Lydia as they walked past Stiles in the hall way.

"You should totally ask Scott to come with!" Lydia told her.

"I don't know...He's dating that girl...Stella? Right?"

Lydia sent a smirk of her shoulder at Stiles then to Allison said, "I don't think that's going to be a problem. Your so much prettier than she is. Scott's going to fall all over himself for you!"

Once the two girls were further down the hall Stiles slammed her locker closed.

Lydia was a stone cold bitch. Most of the time Stiles admired that about the strawberry blond but not today.

***

Stiles paced  in fornt of the Multi-Plex. She was suppose to met Scott for the Lord of the Rings Marathon that the movie theather was running. Scott was twenty mintues late! Stiles sighed going in to the theather as her phone buzzed,

**Okay Boyfriend: Mom's off tonight going to spend time with her.**

That was fine with Stiles. Parent time was important. She just wished he had told her that earlier.

***

Stiles stiffened when she heard Jackson whisper to Danny in their shared math class,"...when did Stiles and Scott break up?"

"As far as I know they haven't? Why?"

"Allison brought Scott bowling with me and Lydia. And they were flirting really heavy."

"And this is important to you why?" Danny asked looking over Jackson's shoulder at Stiles.

Jackson turned and hooked an arm over the back of his seat, "You really should keep your bitch of a boyfriend on a shorter leash," he said to Stiles with a mean grin.

Stiles gave back an equally mean grin when she said, "Thanks for the idea. But Scott prefers chains."

Danny snickered at the face Jackson made when he turned back around, "I so didn't need to know that!"

***

Stiles and Scott were making out on Stiles bed she had her eyes closed as the lips trailed down her throat. That felt so nice. She moved her hand up under Scott's shirt trailing her fingers up and down his back.

"Did you change perfume?"

"Not wearing any."

"Body wash?"

"Same as always..."

"Shampoo?"

Stiles shoved Scott away from her. "What's with the questions, Scott?"

Scott sighed, "You don't smell right."

"I don't what?!"

Scott backtracked, "It not like you smell dirty or eww...just not right."

Stiles looked away,"I guess I could change my shampoo and bodywash...What does Allison smell like?"

"Apples."

Stiles turned hard eyes on the boy, "And how do you know that?"

Scott releazing his mistaken stood up and arranged his clothing, "We'll try this again after you change your bath stuff."

Stiles looked at her boyfriend for a long moment then sighed, "You want to play Smash Brothers?"

Nodding Scott went to set up the game.

***

Stiles frowned as she looked at her phone. She had called Derek twenty minutes ago. But he hadn't answered. She had a plan to get the Laura's case file but she would need Derek's help. Something didn't feel right...But it was Derek Hale...

She sighed and texted Scott to see if he wanted to come over. A minute later...

**So-So Boyfriend :Can't Studying.**

_Are you really, Scott?_ Stiles wondered, instantly she hated herself for the thought. She had to stop this. Scott wouldn't cheat on her. If he wanted to date someone else, Scott would just tell her so, Stiles was sure of that. He had only taken Allison to that party and gone bowling to be nice. Scott was a nice guy! At least that;s what she told herself as she dialed Scott's home phone number.

"Hi, Mrs. McCall? It's Stiles. Is Scott there?"

"..."

"With me?"

"..."

"No," Stiles muttered, "He's not with me."

"..."

"Huh, yeah...if I see him I'll tell him." Stiles told Scott's mother then ended the call. She stared at her phone sightlessly. Maybe Scott wasn't such a nice guy...She jumped when her phone began to burlt out 'Wolf' by Fever Ray.

Stiles answered it.

"Derek?"

***

Stiles paced around her jeep. She was in the wood just beyond the edge of town before you got to the Preseve. When Derek had called had he asked for her presents? No, it had been more of a demand. Really that oolf was really more trouble than he was worth but she did wonder why Derek had asked her to bring...a rustling of the undergrowth startled her as Derek burst out of the woods.

"Dude? Where is your shirt?!" Stiles asked, trying to to stare to obviously at the older boy's naked chest.

Derek send the girl a dark glare and bit back the desire to snarl at her. He needed her help.

"Do you normally run around shirtless in the woods?"

Derek would never admit it how much he enjoyed the small squeaking sound the girl made when he lightly took her by he upper arms and pushed her against a nearby tree. "Do you ever shut up?"

Stiles blinked, whiskey colored eyes at him, "No, not really. Hell I even talk when Scott and I make out..."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Obviously, he not doing it right," he muttered not wanting to hear about Scott and Stiles like that. It made him uncomfortably grumpy for reasons he didn't know.

"What?"

Derek shook his head, "Did you bring?.."

"A shirt? No, sorry but your not quite my size, now are you?"

Derek did snarl at her for that. Stiles let out other of those sounds then she sighed and untied a black sweat shirt from her waist and shoved it at him. Derek frowned at it. The sweat shirt was a man's and itdidn't smell like Scott. He brought it closer for a sniff...just Stiles. Derek couldn't help the happy grumble that exscaped  him before he pulled the shirt over his head.

"So, are you going to tell me why you need a shirt or why you look like you just ran through half of the Preserve?"

Derek looked at Stiles for a moment than told her he thought he had heard Agrent's hunters come to the Hale House.


	4. Chapter 4

# Passing Time

 

Scott was late.

Stiles sighed as she looked atthe clock on the diner wall. The Blue Moon Diner was a favorite in Beacon Hills high shcool crowd. It was the only place besides the movie theater that she and Scott frelt comfortable going on a date at. Most of the time they ended up watching DvDs in her room or playing video games. But Scott had said he wanted to go out in public with his girl so Stiles had suggeted the diner.

Scott was now fifteen minutes late.

It could be anything. Maybe Scott's mom wouldn't let him have the car and he had to use his bike. And maybe the bike got a flat tire? That sounded reasonable. Or...maybe...the Alpha had found Scott! And was at this moment fighting for his life!!! While Stiles sat in the diner like a...Her phone vibrated to her relief.

Because if she had to put up with one more pitying look from Ellie-May Tramp-It, Stiles was going to go over there and smack the bleached blonde, green eyed girl. Stiles didn't care if...She pulled out her phone and read the text from Scott.

**Okay Boyfriend: Allison wants to study with me. Hope you don't mind if we eat later?**

Stiles stares at her phone in disbelief. Really? He was really doing that! Stiles quickly shot off her reply. **I'm at the diner!!!**

**Okay Boyfriend: Sorry, make it up to you?**

Stiles growled and shoved her phone back into her jacket pocket,.Stiles wondered if the diner's onwers would make her pay for the damage if she slammed her head into the table repeatly? Ellie-May came up to the table and asked if she was ready to order. Stiles was about to tell her no when...Derek Hale slid into the booth across from Stiles.

"Sorry I'm late." He said flashing a charming smile. It was the same smile he used on the depty that night when she was trying to find Laura's police case file. Stiles now understood why the depty went stupid. That was a thing of beauty that smile or...it would have had it been real, Stiles thought as she glared at Derek in return. She wasn't even going to go there. Stiles crush on Lydia and Jackson was enough rejection in her life.

Besides she had a good boyfriend...

"...she'll have the same."

What?

"What?" Stiles asked coming out of her thoughts. "Did you just order for me?" Stiles could see Ellie-May walking way with a smirk on her face. Damn it! Now it woiuld be all over school tomorrow! Stiles didn't know why...well actually she did know why Ellie-May had it in for her. Really the older girl needed to get a life! One that didn't involve fucking Stiles father in the back seat of his patrol car!

That had been a happy conversation.

Stiles sighed, she really had to stop being so sarcastic in her own head.

Derek just reached for Stiles water glass with a bland look and took a long drink.

Great.

Just great, wolfy-coddies! "Why are you here?" Stiles asked sharply pulling the glass out of his hand and slamming it do on the table.

"Saw you here." He said with a shrug.

"I'm waiting for Scott." Stiles lied, sort of, she had been waiting for Scott. She narrowed her eyes at the older boy, "Are you stalking me now, you creeper?"

Derek rolled his eyes. The silence that followed should have been uncomfortable...but it really wasn't. When Ellie-May returned with the order Stiles saw that Derek had ordered hamburgs, curly fries for her and regular one for him, with two chocolate milkshakes.

"Hope your not on a diet?"

Stiles glared darkly at Derek before pulling the plate closer to her.

***

Kate Argent....

Kate Argent is...

Kate Argent...

Was a misgiuded soul...

No.

Was a good...

No.

Derek loved her...

No

Derek hated...

No.

Stiles wondered what she had done in a previous life that was so bad. Hearing Derek's ravings as the wolfsbane make it's way to the werewolf's heart was something she could have done without. Scott had better find that got damn bullet soon. Because if she had to listen to any more of Derek's wolfsbane induce confessions...She was going to cry.

Kate Argent...

Kate Argent is...

Stiles  _ **hates** _ Kate Argent.

***

Stiles tapped her pencil againt the table, she was in the public libary doing some reseach on wolfsbane. After Derek got shot and Scott had taken forever to get the bullet. God knows why it did. Scott only bitched about how hard it was to get. Stiles had asked for Scott's help with this reseach since Stiles thought it was something Scott would want to know about with him being a **werewolf** and all.

Her phone vibrated on the table, her picked it up and read the text.

**Jerk Boyfriend: Deaton asked me to stay late.**

_"Sure he did."_ Stiles thought.

***

Perhaps tying Scott up and throwing Lacrosse balls at his head using the excuse, "It's to help with your control."

Was not the most mature way to deal with... _'I got tired of hearing Allison's name every other word!'_

Keying that guy's truck and blaming Scott...and trying not to laugh while Scott got beat up. Might have been going to far?

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ellie-May is played Kristy Swanson-ala Buffy the movie.

# Hurt

Stiles wiped the tear that ran down her cheek with the back of her hand. She dropped her phone on the table of the diner and willed herself not to lose control. It was just a date. Not even a very important one. Just that she and Scott had been dating for almost a year and four months now had been best friends since they were ten. So, Stiles thought that her brithday would be something that Scott would have remembered! She looked up to see Derek slide into the booth across from her again.

"We really have to stop meeting like this...people will talk." Stiles muttered to him.

Derek only rolled his eyes, "Scott ditch you again?"

"Seems like his favorite pass time. Why do you ask questions you already know the answer too?" she growled pushing her phone at tthe werewolf.

Derek picked it up and read the open text. He smirked at the contact name.

**Why am I still dating him? : Studying for Caluc. test with Allison.Can we do something tomorrow?**

Derek handed Stiles back the phone," ...seems reasonble-..."

"Scott isn't even taking Calculous!" Stiles hissed slammed a fist onto the table. "I know because **I'm** in Allison's Calculous class! We don't even have a test!"

Derek got an odd look on his face as if he wasn't sure he was suppose to laugh or be angery, at least thats what Stiles thought the look meant. But when Derek said, "So, now wouldn't be the time to tell you that Scott smells like Allison and sex, right," she wasn't so sure. Stiles wondered how...just **how!** Some one could be so socially inept? Stiles sighed and motioned to Ellie-May, who came rushing over... (Stiles may have threaten the older girl just a bit...She never wanted to walk in on Ellie-May and her father making out on the couch again!)

"Two orders of Onion Rings with ranch and ketup, also two chocolate milkshakes." Stiles told the blonde waitress.

"Anything for desert..." Ellie-May then with a sly pause said, "Rotkappchen."

At the sound of the name Stiles jumped up lounging for the girl, her hands curled like claws aiming for the blondes throat. It was only Derek quickly grabbing Stiles that kept the head red girl from reaching the blonde, "I will kill you! How do you even know that name! No one uses it anymore."

"John told me."Ellie-May said with a smirk.

"Go get our food.": Derek ssaid coldly to the waitress as he stopped Stiles from going for the other girl again. Derek shoved Stiles back down into her seat. Stiles made like she was going to get up, Derek held out a hand in front of her, "No! What is with you? "

"No, one but my father and future husband or wife is allowed to use that name!"

Derek frowned, "Wife?"

"That's all you got from that?" Stiles asked amazed.

"It was the most intresting part." Derek then shifted as if uncomfortable as he glanced at her red hoodie that was thrown over the back of the booth. "You do know the meaning of it, your name, right?"

Stiles shrugged, "It was an old family name, in my mother's family." Stiles sighed then, "I'm surprised that Ellie-May Tramp-It, could even pronounce it correctly. Not many people can."

"What you mean..." Derek said Stiles true name with all the right inflections and accent.

Stiles blinked shocked. "How did you..?" She hadn't heard anyone say her name the right way since her mother died. Not even her father could say it right sometimes.

Derek just smirked at Stiles and changed the subject, "You don't like onion rings."

Stiles shook her head, "No, I like them fine. I just prefer curly fries. But you do. At least if the takeout containers are in your car are any indacaters. I have to tell you that is one scent even those of us with delicate human noses can smell."

"But...ranch sauce?"

"I like ranch sauce."

Derek made a face, "Ketup, Stiles."

"Only with regular french fries."

"Any one ever tell you that you're...weird?"

Stiles only stuck her tonague out at him. A different older waitress with light short brown hair with dark blue streks in it brought there food out to them, "Stiles, I'll make you the next time you come in I'll see to it someone else waits one you and that Tra-...I mean Ellie-May stays away from you."

Stiles smiled brightly, "Thanks Cally."

They ate slowly, Stiles asked what Derek thought of a popular band. Derek just shook his head and named a another less well known band that played simlar stuff. From that the conversation went to varoius topics. Stiles found out both shared a serect love for the movie 'The Princess Bride'. That had lead to books. Stiles confessed to having a soft spot for Jane Austen, Pride and Prejidice being a favorite.

"And whoever thought that adding zombies would make it better...was wrong, wrong, wrong!" Stiles said imfatically.

Derek told her that the Dune series by Frank Herbert was favorite read of his and that he loved the mini-series the Sy-Fy channel made. But confessed that Timothy Zahn navels were a guitly pleasure because, "How can you not like Mara Jade?"

Stiles wasn't sure how long they had been talking but they had long since finished there onion rings and milkshakes. When a shadow fell over the table  Stiles automatically leaned back thinking it was one of the waitresses. Until she noticed the sour expression on Derek's face, she looked up and saw her father standing there with his arms crossed over his chest in his Sheriff's uniform. "Dad..."

"Do you want to tell me why Ellie-May called me? Asking if I knew my daughter was on a date why an suspected muderer?"

"Exonerrated." Both Stiles and Derek said at the same time.

"Do you think this is a joke?" the Sheriff asked Stiles.

Stiles shook her head, "No and Miss Ellie-May Tramp-IT needs to mind her own buisness! Less the whole town becomes aware of hers!"

The hissed threat made the Sheriff pale abit which Derek thought was odd. But the Sheriff quickly ralled with a glare at the girl.

"Look dad, Scott bailed on me again. Derek was just being nice? That's all." Stiles said getting up and grabbing her hoodie, she caught Derek's eye, "This was fun. I'll talk to you later."

"Why would you be talking to him in the first place? How well do you know, Derek Hale?" the Sheriff muttered. Stiles rolled her eyes and grabbed her father by the arm and all but dragged him from the diner. Stiles stopped at the front counter long enough to send Ellie-May a glare before pulling her father out the door.

Derek sat back with a sigh. ' _At least the Sheriff didn't pull his gun on me.'_

***

"No, Scott. I don't want to hear it!" Stiles said on her phone as she paced in front of her bed.

"..."

"It was my brithday you missed Scott! Not even my dad rememeber until this morning! But I was counting on you to remember!"

"..."

"Really? Well, if Allison is that imporant you need to think about which one of us you really want to be your girlfriend!"

"...???"

"It not that hard, Scott. Make a choice." Stiles said flately before ending the call and turning off her phone throwing it on her bed.

This called for a movie marathon.

Batman it was...She was in the mood to watch things blow up. And ice cream...alot of ice cream.

***

It was monday and Stiles tried not to think about what had happened over the weekend. She was in Harris's chem. class when she felt her phone vibrate. Only one person would text her during this class. Sighing, Stiles pulled her phone out of her pocket and looked at it from under the desk, after reading the meassage all she could see was red...

Allison, _Allison,_ **Allison.**

Allison Argent was all Stiles had heard Scott talk about. From her pretty eyes, soft hair and amazing smell. Sometimes Stiles had wondered if Scott was doing on purpose to get Stiles to dump him or something? It was a good thing Stiles wasn't the jealous type or Allison would have found herself stabbed with a pencil...repeatedly.

 _Allison,_ **Allison...**

Now that Stiles thought about it she understood why...Scott had made his choice and that was okay. Scott had been so...so...obsessed with Allison right from the start. Stiles knew this was coming...no matter how hard she pretended it wasn't. Scott had been acting strangely the last few days, the Alpha had killed some people, Lydia had seen something and it tramatiezed her or at less that's what she told her doctor to get the valium she was taking. Scott had still complained that Stiles didn't smell right, that last few times he had been over before last weekend. Stiles snorted to herself, strange Derek didn't seem to have a problem getting all up in Stiles personal bubble. What with him shoving her into things and growling with taking deep breaths around her neck sometimes. It would be easier if the man just asked nicely for Stiles to do things to help him.

"Miss Stilinski! Return to your seat!"

Stiles looked away from her phone to see she was standing up by her desk, backpack in hand. Her phone felt heavy in her hand as she walked to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Stiles turned to look at Harris, "I need to scream at Scott McCall. I can do that in your classrrom or in person. You can give me as many detention as you like...but make a choice."

Harris narrowed his eyes, "Get out of my classroom."

Stiles didn't need to be told twice, but Harris stopped her before she could get out the door, "A week, Stilinski!"

Stiles couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face, "You're a good man, Mr.Harris. I don't believe anything the other students say about you."With that parting remark Stiles walked out of the room never seeing the glare the teacher sent after the girl. Stiles ran down the hall and up the stairs to Scott's english class. The one he shared with Allison... **grr...Allison...**

Stiles slammed the dorr opened yelling, "A text! Scott! Seriously?"

Scott got that cute/confused look that would normally make Stiles's heart melt."All our years of friendship? And you think it's just worth... **A GOD DAMNED TEXT MESSAGE!!!"** She screamed barely noticed when the other students began to whisper. The teacher just rolled her eyes at the drama and didn't care what went on in her class . She was retireing soon, Stiles knew. Stiles opened her phone and read the text out loud, " **Made my choice. Asked Aliison to be my Girlfriend. She said yes. We'll still be best friends, right?"**

Stiles glared at Scott who got a sheepish look on his face, "You couldn't tell me that in person?"

"He knew you would react like this..." Allison muttered.

Stiles took a deap breath and wondered why people thought Alison was a Disneey Princess when she was in fact a.." Silent, Boyfriend Stealing Whore!"Allsion was in fact Lydia's best friend for a reason after all. There was no way she could be that sweet and nice and survive Lydia!

"I've been his girlfriend for the past year in a half..."

"So, why have you been seen in Derek Hale's company more that your boyfriend's..." A sly voice called out from the back of the class room.Damn the girl, Stiles thought, for being an idot that failed first grade...twice!

Stiles whirled around, "Shut up! Tramp-IT!"

Ellie-May just smirked, knowing the damage was done when the other students began to whisper.

"Stiles?" Scott asked in a small hurt voice, Stiles turned back to him and snarled, "Don't even! You know excatly why I was with him."

"Well, it's passed time Scott got a new girlfriend then if you're stepping out on him." Allison said cattily.

Stiles narrowed her eyes at the girl, "You started gunning for Scott the moment he made first line. Before that you didn't even notice him..."

"Hey..." Scott said.

Stiles walked up to Scott, "I'm your best friend first and always..." She reached out and ran a hand through this thick dark brown hair "So I know you'll forgive me..."

Scott tilted his head back lookong more than ever like a puppy, "For what?" he asked cluelessly.

"This..." Stiles then punched Scott in the face and because he wasn't expecting it, the force of it knocked him out of his chair.

"You...you hit me!" Scott said in disbelief.

Allison quickly got out of her seat and began petting Scott's hair and cooing at him asking if he was hurt.

"You actually hit me!" Scott said with a childish pout to his voice.

Scott was not going to make her feel guilty about it. She had enough to feel guilty about as it was.

Stiles shook out the hand she hit Scott with...it hurt.

But not as much as she thought it would.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

# So This Sucks

Stiles laid inthe clearing in the woods behind her house. She stared up at the night sky while nuring the bottle of Jack Daniels she stole from her fathers liqueror cabinet. When Scott had called her she had high hopes...oh, not that she would take him back after he had been dating Allison offically for a month now, no she thought Scott wanted to get back to the friendship they had shared before...but all he wanted to to was talk about Allison! Her father seemed to hate Scott. Big suprise! The man **is** a **werewolf hunter!** And when Stiles tried to tell Scott that the boy didn't want to hear it. Stiles just gave up and let Scott ramble.

After Scott left Stiles decided that getting drunk sounded like a good idea, so here she was staring at the half moon wonder how big of an idiot she really was...

"What are you doing?"

Stiles turned her head to see Derek leaning against a tree with his arms crossed. She held up the whiskey bottle, "Getting drunk! Want to join me?"

Derek sighed, pushing off the tree and walking over to her to sit next to Stiles. She held out the bottle to him As he took it he said, "You know, booze really doesn't do anythhing for me...I can't get drunk."

"That's just sad. Everyone should be able to get drunk! But right now it's not about getting drunk..."Stiles frowned, "It's about making the pain go away."

"Yeah?" Derek asked as he took a drink from the bottle. "What about tomorrow? won't the pain still be there?" He handed the bottle back to Stiles.

Stiles shrugged, "Yep!" the 'p' popping loudly, "But at least I'll be able to convince myself it's just the hangover I'm feeling."

Derek shook his head and laid back on the ground. He then pointed to the sky at a bright star, "That's Sirius the Dog Star."

Stiles looked to where Derek was pointing, "uhhh, no. It's Not."

Derek forwned, "Yes, it is."

Stiles sighed and took Derek's hand and pushed it over to his left, to point at an even brighter star, "That's Sirius."

Derek looked at the star for a moment before saying, "oh," softly as he twisted his hand and entwined his fingers with Stiles and brought their hands to lay between them. Stiles looked down at their hands and back at Derek to see his bland expression. Stiles took another drink from the whiskey bootle with a sigh then passed it to Derek. They gazed atthe stars talking softly about them until the whiskey was gone. When they walkked out ofthe clearing and back to Stiles house. Derek did comment at how well she held her alchol, he sounded concerned when he said it.Because she hadn't swayed or stumbled once.

Stiles watched Derek when he was almost in the woods she said, "Thanks..." so softly she was sure he wouldn't hear her. But the older boy froze for just a second before running off deeper in to the forest.

***

Stiles sat a table toward the back of the coffee shop. Stiles liked studing here mormally. What she didn't like was having to watch Scott flirt with Allison. Stiles hear a soft 'snap' and looked down to see the broken pencil in her hand. Sighing she threw it down onto the table.

Stiles was startled when a white foam cup with a black lid was placed infornt of her. Looking up she saw Derek standing by her table holding his own cup with a sour look on his face.He then slid into the chair across from her not saying anythingblocking her view of Scott and Allison.

 _It hard to tell if he is simply trying to be kind or just his sour wolf self.'_ Stiles thought as she took a sip of the coffee, she frowned it was made the way she always took it.' _Strange? How did he know that?'_

***

Stiles found out from Scott that Derek had been kidnapped by Kate Argent and that Allsion knew about it and told Scott so he could help Derek. Stiles had found out about this three days after the fact. When she bumpped into Derek later Stiles didn't understand why he looked at her the way he did. When he muttered that Stiles didn't smell right before running off it only confused her more...It didn't suprise her the confusion.

It was Derek...enough said.

***

Stiles wanted to go on record that Scott's plan to call the Alpha using the school's P.A. system...sucked. It was a bad plan. Scott was never alouded to make plans anymore! When Scott let out that pathic whine of a howl...it was all she could do not to laugh. Stiles could almost see the eye roll Derek would have giving if he had been there.

Scott panicked, "I can't do this.."

Stiles got an idea and smirked at the failwolf in fornt of her. "Scott!" She said getting his attention, " look at me. Scott ever so trusting di so.

Stiles trailed her fingers down the boy's chest, causing Scotts eyes to widen, "Take a deep breath," She told him. Scott did so, as Stiles trailed her fingers down his stomach and lower pasted the button on his jeans. Just when Stiles knew Scott would try to speak she grabbed his crotch and gave it a hard twisting squeeze. The ensuing roar of pain a wolfed-out Scott let out caused the building to shake and he shoved Stiles away from him so hard she hit the opposite wall across from them.

' _That was not my best idea...'_ Stiles thought as she shook her head pushing away from the wall. ' _That hurt.'_

Scott looked kind of frozen as if he couldn't believe he had done that then frowned, "Do you think that worked?"

"I don't know, Scott use your wolfy hearing and find out."

Scott started to say something but stopped when his phone went off. Pulling it out of his pocket he looked down and said, "Allison's here!"

"Why is she here?"

Scott ignored Stiles saying, "She's in the building!" Then he ran out of the room.

"I should be more shocked than I am that  he **LEFT ME HERE!** "

***

Deaton it turns out wasn't the Alpha.

Derek didn't die...and was now pissed at Scott for making him the most wanted man in the county. How Scott got the others to agree it was Derek that attacked them in the school. Stiles didn't know. When she tried to tell her dad it wasn't Derek, Stiles didn't think he believed her.

Scott was a moron.

Peter Hale turned out to be the Alpha. Who saw that coming? Derek joined forces with Peter. That could only end in tears.

Scott was an asshole. But Allison isn't that bad. Maybe they could be friends...maybe.

Peter killed Kate Argent...

In Stiles opion...Kate Argent didn't suffer enough.

 


	7. Chapter 7

#                          A Dress

 

Stiles flipped through the dresses on the rack. She didn't like any of them. She couldn't believe that Lydia had asked her to the Winter Formal! Of Stiles knew it was only to make Jackson jealious. And that going with Stiles was better than going with Greenburg. Which at this late a date would have been the strawberry-blonde's only choice.

'How did I let Lydia talk me into this?' Stiles wondered, as she wandered over to a different rack of formal dresses. Stiles picked a horrid green colored dress in a shear material that was in her size. It would look okay...maybe on Stiles and make whatever Lydia choose look amazing in comperastion. Stiles nodded to herself. Shopping was done!

"I don't think so!" Was said as the dress was snatched out of her hands and put back on the dress rack.

"Hey! It's a nice dress and che-..." Stiles trailed off when she saw who spoke.

Peter Hale stood next to the dress rack looking over the clothing with a serious expression.

"What are you doing here?" Stiles hissed, looking around hoping someone would notice the missing coma patient was standing in a store in the mall.

"Saving you from a fashion faux pax." Peter said taking Stiles by her wrist and dragging her over to another dress rack. "So who's the lucky young man? My dear nephew I hope."

"Why do you care?  My date is a girl and no. "

"How interesting." Peter purred.

"Are you a stalker? Did Derek learn his creeper ways from you?" she paused in thought, "Because if he did it would explain...alot actually."

Peter just smirked at Stiles as she tried to pull her wrist away from him. He pulled a piece of wispy black cloth pretending to be a dress off the rack and held it up to Stiles.

Stiles looked at it flately and said, "No."

"Yes," Peter said with a regretful sigh, "it would make you look sickly." He put the dress back then looked around dragging Stiles to other racks until he found what he wanted at the last rack where he let go of her. He pulled a dark sparklely red dress and held it up. It had thin shoulder shraps and a square top that would hint at but wouldn't actually show anything and it would fall to Stiles knees. It was simple and elegant. Peter nodded, "This is the one." Handing it to Stiles who took in automatially.

Stiles looked down at the dress then back at Peter, "Are you kidding? Your here to find me a dress?" She asked in disbelief.

Peter rolled his eyes, "I do have other reasons. But you were here and I was bored. Now listen to Uncle Peter. Wear that and you will get the prince to notice you."

"Prince? What prince?" Stiles asked turned and slamming the dress back on the rack, "Now look..."she said turning back to where Peter had been..."Damn it! Where did he go?" She pulled out her phone and sent a text to Derek about seeing Peter. Stiles turned back to the and picked up the red dress.

Damn the crazy werewolf. Stiles thought holding the dress againt with a sigh.The dress would look perfect on her.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

# A Dance

#    
 

It wasn't that Lydia hadn't made it clear that she was only athe dance with Stiles because it would make Jackson crazy. Why it would bother Jackson Stiles really didn't get. Then again she really didn't get Lydia and Jackson as a couple. Did Lydia really have to ditch her so soon? Would it have killed the red-head to have at least danced  one dance with her? Yes, Lydia it seemed would rather sulk at a table and stare longingly after Jackson when Lydia thought the boy wasn't looking at her.

The only thing that could make this night complete was... _Derek Hale?_

In all the man's jean and leather clad glory. Because of course the creeper would be at a high school dance! Stiles made her way over to him asking, "what are you doing here?" then shook her head, "Better question. How did you get in?"

Derek raised an eyebrow, "I did go to school here.I remember all the ways to sneak in."

"You skipped a lot of classes, didn't you?" Stiles asked unsurprised.

Derek gave her a flate stare, "I'm looking for my Uncle. I caught his scent in town and it lead me here."

_Great, just great. a murderous werewolf on a rampage at a school dance._ If that wasn't the plot of a terrible B-grade horror flick Stiles didn't know what could be a better one. She noticed Mr. Harris giving Derek the stink eye as he walked by them.

Stiles grabbed Derek by the wrist, "What are you doing?" He snarled at her as she pulled him to the dance floor as the opening horns to a familar song began to play. Stiles rolled her eyes at him, "Shut up and look like you are suppose to be at a high school dance, moron!"

_~~Eyes black and big paws,_ _It 's blood and big fire, big burn...~~_

"Seriously?" Derek muttered when he heard the lyrics of the song.

Stiles groaned. Red cloaks and black CGI wolfs were cool, "Be thankful it's not the theme to Twilight. Lydia lucky enough was out voted."

After a few moments of stiff dancing Derek leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You know, if you want Harris to buy this? You have to stop looking as if you want to be anywhere but here."

"I  _do_ want to be anywhere but here!" Stiles muttered.

Derek yanked Stiles closer to him causing her to squeak by wrapping his arms around her waist. Stiles closed her eyes trying to relax but it was impossible with a werwolf who had his face buried in at her neck, he growled lowly and rubbed his cheek against her neck tickling her, "What is with you?"

"I'm surround by hormonal teenagers releasing pheromones at what is basically a mating ritual. What do you think is wrong with me!" Derek hissed into her ear.

~~ _Into the ashes and no return...~~_

"You...I... _smell?_ " Stiles trailed off into a squeak when she felt Derek's lips brush against her throat as he answered her, " _Desire..._ " his breath was hot on her neck. Stiles told herself that the shiver was one of fear(she had a predator at her throat! It was perfectly understandable reaction!) and not something else. Derek's hands raked down the back of Stiles sparklily dark red dress, down her shoulders to her waist then back up over her shoulders and down her arms, " _Lust,_ " he whispered seductively as he pushed her away, his hands sliding down to her wrists to her hands. He then twirled her around so her back was against Derek's chest.

~~ _Our temple, your tomb...~~_

Derek's hands returned to her waist moving the girl intime with the dark beat of the music, his body brushing up against the girl in the most intimate of ways, " _Arrrousal..._ " Derek drawled out rolling the 'r' like an erotic purr in Stiles ear.

When did Derek Hale become so... _sexy?_ Stiles wondered confusedly. Stiles knew Derek was good-looking and knew how to use it, he could be charming but where had this raw sexuality come from? How had she missed it? Stiles tried to surpress a groan(it was irration not desire) but she knew Derek had heard it by the smile she could feel at her neck. He knew he was effectiveing her.

The bastard!

~~ _The poison is blood...~~_

Derek's hands started to drifting lower down on her hips and Stiles was about to deliver a verbal smack down the Werewolf would not soon forget (or so she told herself) when she saw Lydia walk out of the gym. Why was Lydia leaving? Jackson...she look to where Jackson had been earlier and saw that the blond jock was nowhere to be seen. "I've got to find my date...: She muttered.

Derek pulled back from her, "Date?"

"Yeah, as in the preson Brought to the dance."

"Who?" Derek asked his voice boarding on a growl.

"Lydia."

"Lydia?" Derek asked confused.

Stiles nodded, "Yeah, you should go find Scott. He's somewhere with the boyfriend stealing who- _I mean_ Allison. Talk about wolfy things or something."

"Scott?" it was asked darkly, with yeah, that was a deeper growl.

Stiles really, really need to get away from the dark wolf before she made fool of herself by throwing herself at Derek. "I'm going..."Stiles pointed at the gym door. Her eyes widen when Derek madea grab for her that Stiles barely invoided. So she did the smart thing...Stiles squeaked and ran for the door.

~~ _We're falling...~~_

_Werewolves are just plain strange._ Stiles thought. One moment you thought you were going to die a bloody death then they turn around and decide they like you enough to turn you into a werewolf if you want...or maybe Peter Hale was just crazy as a daisy. Although Stiles wondered if the the deciding factor in that was the fact said werewolf had her bend over a the trunk of a car, (it was not sexy in anyway!)while Stiles was wearing a short red dress? The offer of the bite came shortly after that.

Peter Hale was less  than impressed with Scott after finding out both his user name and password was...wiat for it... _Allison!_

Once Stiles set Peter on Scott's scent(metaforically speaking) Peter let her go. Stiles then went to the hospital to see how Lydia was doing after she had been attacked by Peter.

And her Father found her.

Yeah...

THen Jackson decided to man up and get all in Stiles Face about Lydia. Stiles who had known the blond jock since first grade only rolled her eyes at him and asked if he wanted to help her kill the person who had hurt Lydia. Jackson just blinked stupidly at her and Stiles knew the blond was wondering if she was serious and just nodded at her.

That's when Chris Argent and his hunters showed up.

_What did I do to deserve this?_

_Oh, yeah..._

Stiles took Scott for a walk in the woods and the boy got bit by a werewolf.

_This was her life!_


	9. Chapter 9

# A Threat

Stiles watched with no little amount of satifaction at the look of realization that came with the bare facts that Stiles laid out infront of Chris Argent, that his sister was  nothing more an murdering cougar. Stiles could see the conflict in his eyes as he tried to claim his family's innocentance but when pale when Stiles quoted the Argent's own motto (in french no less) at him.

"Now let me and Jackson go." Stiles hissed at the hunter, from where he had her pinned to a wall. Only one guy was allowed to do that to Stiles and it would never be Argent. Jackson was starting to look freak...well had looked like that since they called him a werewolf. Jackson would open his mouth and for once no words would come out. (It was  _so_ nice!)

Argent did not look like he was going to let them go anytime soon. Stiles had places to be and things to do. So she was not proud of what she was gopoing to do but...Agrent had to learn not to cross her. She bowed her head letting her bright red hair fall over her face, and let out a hitching sob. That caused the men holding Jackson to shift imcomfortablely, she saw threw her hair. When Siles spoke it was in a soft, hurt fearful tone, "...he...he touch me, Daddy!"

Agrent dropped he as if she had burned him. Not understanding...

"He...was so _st-str-stron-strong!_ " Stiles stuttered, "I-I cou-couldn- couldn't get a-a-away." Stiles heaved a hard sobbing breath, "It-it hurt so m-mu-much!"

"Now wait a mintue!" Agrent started but stopped when Stiles raised up her head and saw dry eyes and a cold smirk.

"Do not _fuck_ with Derek Hale or Scott. I will destory not only you. I will whisper into the right peoples' ear and dear sweet Allison won't be able to show her face in town...She's so much like her Aunt, don't you think? Beacon Hills High is way in to the cyber bullying, it would be child's play to ruin her. And when I'm done with her I will come down like the _wrath of the gods_ on anyone even remotely connected to the Argent name!"

Argent slowly backed away from the girl. He motioned to his hunters to let the blond boy go. Chris Argent was no fool he could see the slow burning rage in the girl's eyes as well as something else...something he had not seen in his own for a long time.

Conviction.

For a cause.

That cause just happened to be two young men. Who through no fault of their own were different. Still he had the duty, "If they go feral..."

Stiles snorted, "You and your men are not helping in that matter. Stalking them and harassing them. Sooner or later they will reach a point where they won't take that anymore." Stiles paused, "and I don't think you know just how dangerous that would be for you. If your hunters end up dead? Well I'd say it's your own fault."

One of the hunters looked as if he wanted to say something and even opened his mouth but Jackson elbowed in the side and hissed, "Dude! No, do you want to die? Stilinski is insane! She once stabbed a guy with a fork because he threathen a kitten! And the kitten had bitten him first!"

"I'll be watching." Agrent muttered.

Stiles nodded, "Camreos that belonged to dead sisters of certain people will no longer be harmed." Stiles hissed with a savage grin at the older man. Causing him to wince at the knownledge of what he had done and who it belonged too. Argent nodded.

After the two teenagers had left one of the hunters who had been with Chris the longest therefore was the bravest asked what they were all thinking, "Are you really going to listen to her about those animals?"

Chris gave the man a long look, "She's the Sheriff's daughter."

"Lawmen can be taken care of..."

"Not Stilinski." Chris knew the man would not be bought like his preadessor had been, to look the other way.

"Anything that happens to the Sheriff that Stiles could trace back to us? And we...gentlemen would become the prey. First rule of hunting know just how dangerous your prey is..."

"Chris? She's just a girl."

"That girl? Runs with wolves. That makes _her_ the most dangerous creature you will ever come up against."

****

Stiles heaved the bottle atthe crazed Alpha. The glass broke on contact like it was suppose too, when it hit Peter Hale in the chest. The flammble liquid spread down him followed by flames that consumed fur and flesh. It was Peter's screams of fear and pain that Stiles knew she would carry in her nightmares forever.

"Damn! Stiles why aren't you on the lacross team again?" Jackson asked impressed by the throw.

"Because the Coach doesn't believe in letting a gilr play on a boy's team." Stiles said.

Peter was on the ground now and Derek was kneeling by him wolf out form his fight with Peter, he looked at his Uncle sadly then brought a clawed hand across the Alpha's neck.

Killing him.

Derek's howl of pain cut through the cold night.

Jackson muttered something about checkinf on Lydia and left quickly. Stiles walked up to Derek he turned and she was pinned in place by the look in his eyes...they were not the normal hazel blue-green nor his blue wolf eyes. No, these ones burned a deep blood red.

The eyes of an Alpha.

"I'm the Alpha now." Derek whispered unshed tears in his eyes. Peter my have been a murder and crazy but he had still been Derek's uncle.

Stiles put a hand on Derek's shoulder but was not surprised when Derek's tears ran down his face. She knelt by him and he all but fell into her arms hard sobs shaking his body, he hid his face at her neck.

"It will be okay..."

It would _not_ be _okay..._

"You'll be alright," Stiles said petting his soft black hair.

Derek _would not be alright._

"You won't be alone."

_He was always alone._

The comforting lies were the only things Stiles could say.

 


End file.
